Spontaneously Brilliant
by PanicMoon15
Summary: A requested Kateroneseven/ Cory Williams fic. Sometimes being spontaneous pays off...


#9

Spontaneously Brilliant

_Requested by: Anonymous_

Of course it was unplanned, but then again, everything in their lives' seemed to be unplanned. No matter how organised they both tried to be, things always came along to mess up any organisation that they had somehow managed to scrape together, but the best thing about it was that they never minded. In fact both Kate and Cory welcomed a bit of stress, a bit of commotion and defiantly spontaneity. You had to look back on the past few years to see that.

Cory had rang Kate up, spur of the moment and asked her to move half way across the world just to be his assistant and of course, being spontaneous herself, she had said yes. Only a few months later she was in California, living out of his tiny office space and quickly becoming the person who would mean absolutely everything to him. He had known she was something special when they became best friends overnight. He was compelled to watch her videos everyday even when he was there as they were being filmed; laughed at all of her stupid little jokes because he genuinely found them funny and when he was at his absolutely lowest, rock bottom, she was there dragging back up by a finger in his nose and a hug before bed.

They moved rather spontaneously too. Grabbing the two available apartments in the same complex, because where would they be without each other? There would be no point randomly doing silly things if there was no one there to do them with, no one there to laugh at and no one there to laugh at you. And again, when he began to feel himself falling back, Kate came along and always knew what to say to get him out of it, whether that was a sympathetic "I know" or a motivational "Get your arse out of bed".

Cory, being as unplanned and impulsive as he was had grabbed her as the clock struck twelve and made his true feelings known; and Kate, being the same (no matter how much she claimed to be orderly) had thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him back. This led to many other extemporaneous excursions between the two; helicopter rides, trips to the beach, drives to Hollywood and appearances on TV, and eventually a proposal with a plastic ring out of a kid's vending machine while in Vegas.

And now, here they were, looking at each other with wry grins because if this was going to happen to anyone it would be them. They had gone a good six months just living their life, filming it, posting it on the internet and having everything work out, so it was time for something to happen, and this thing was huge. Anyone else would be panicking, but these two, they were ready for a new challenge and what is a bigger challenge that being parents?

"I don't think getting pregnant is considered spontaneous, is it?" Kate laughed, looking down at her barely swollen stomach.

"Maybe not" Cory agreed "But the reason you got pregnant was probably spontaneous enough" he laughed and both took a moment to consider their impulsive behaviour about three months before.

"Your right" Kate concluded.

Six months later something else happened, but this time they knew it was going to happen. It wasn't something that randomly occurred; in fact it happened right when it was meant to, one of the only things which did happen exactly as planned. And that thing wasn't a 'thing' anymore, it was she, and _she_ was Kate and Cory's new baby daughter. A little girl with slightly disorganised but utterly besotted parents whose life would be thoroughly documented, just like her parents', and in their opinion, is the best unplanned thing to ever happen in the sea of unforeseen events which was their life. Because sometimes things do happen out of the blue, unexpectedly throwing your life into a whole other direction, and sometimes it just shows that being spontaneous pays off.

Kate and Cory stood over the crib of their little baby girl sleeping soundly, chest slowly rising and falling. When she was little and playing 'Mums and Dads' in the school yard with her friends, Kate had never planned her life to turn out like this, and when Cory was twelve and the teacher had asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up, he would have never said this. But this is how they both wanted to be, because they might not be able to see where they're going to be in five years, or three years or even next year, but they could see one thing that would always remind them why that wasn't always a bad thing. They needed a constant, and she was it; the baby with the best parents in the world, even if she didn't know it yet.


End file.
